dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Habitat
Habitats: Inside the Star Speeder is a special program that has created actual habitats for Pokemon to live in when not being in used by the trainers. Any sort of habitat is simulated for them and separated in specific areas, making it almost like there’s another world inside the ship. Note: Two of the same evolved pokemon will end up adding a pre evolution or another copy of it if it doesn't evolve. ---- The Southern Seas Deep Sea Floor: An underwater area that is mostly home to pokemon that live deeper underwater. Residents: Omastar, Kabutops, Dhelmise, Cradily, Gorebyss, Frillish. Treasure Sea: An underwater area with a sunken ship filled with treasure. Residents: Carracosta, Armaldo, Seadra, Alomomola, SharpedoX2, Remoraidx7, Carvanha, Tirtouga. Seafloor Cave: A dark undersea cave that has been said to have existed before the oceans creation. Residents: Kyogre The Jungle Jungle: A lush jungle that is home to Pokemon that live in one. Residents: Steenee, Alolan Exeggutor, Passimian, Victreebel, Oddish, Exeggutor, Tangela, Bellossom, TropiusX3, Lilligant, Tsareena, Sunflora. Jurassic Jungle: An ancient jungle home to creatures from the ancient past. Residents: Tyrantrum, Rampardos, Archeops, ShieldonX2, Cranidos. ---- Eastern Ponds Tadpole Pond: A pond that is a blooming ground for lilypads. Pokemon: Poliwhirl, Gastrodon, Tympole, Frogadier, Masquerain, Palpitoad. ---- The Mountains Mt. Deepgreen: A lush green mountainside with lots of plants. Residents: Cubone, Geodude(Alola Form), Graveler(Alola Form), Golem(Alola Form), Geodude, Gliscor, Ursaring, Darmanitan, Pidove, Unfezant, Gligar. Mt. Cleft: A large mountain that raises way past the clouds. Residents: Charizard, Aggron. Mt. Moon View: A moonlit hillside that gets a perfect view of the moon itself. Residents: Clefairy, Cleffa, Minior. Mt. Discipline: A mountain dojo where fighting types come to train and hone their skills. Residents: HitmonleeX2, Hitmonchan, Machamp, Hawlucha, Machop, TyrogueX2, Riolu, Meditite, Makuhita, Lucario, Hariyama, Medicham, Mienshao, Conkeldurr. Darkness Ridge: A dark cave within the mountain that is said to house evil itself. Residents: VulpixX3, NinetalesX2, Gengar, PawniardX2, AbsolX2, Sneasel, Misdreavus, BisharpX2, Liepard, ZoroarkX2, Weavile, Malamar. Altar of the Sun and Moon: A large altar that hosts a rare event of half day and night. Home to Pokemon that control the sun and moon. Residents: Solgaleo, Lunala. ---- Volcano Scorched Plains: Red hot fields set ablaze Residents: BlazikenX2, Incineroar, Growlithe, Arcanine, Rapidash, Tepig, Torchic, Quilava, Emboar. Crater: A large volcanic crater Residents: Turtonator, SalanditX6, Magmar, Magby, Camerupt, Torkoal, Salazzle Volcanic Pit: A massive crater in the heart of the volcano that has been there since land's creation. Residents: Groudon Northeastern Isles Ultra Islands: Islands that have originated from forces that are beyond the understanding of our world. Home to creatures unknown to science. Residents: NihilegoX2, BuzzwoleX2, PheromosaX2, XurkitreeX2, CelesteelaX2, KartanaX2, GuzzlordX2, Stakataka, Blacephalon, Poipole. Quartz Island: An island of broken quartz rock formations where very little light shines. Residents: Necrozma Beach Shallow Beach: A calm beach along a peaceful coast. Residents: Pyukumuku, Krabby, Pelipper, Primarina, Comfey. Ice Floe Beach: A frozen shoreline of snow and ice. Residents: Dewgong, Piplup, Empoleon. ---- Western Forest Mushroom Forest: A forest that is mostly made up of many mushrooms. Residents: Paras, Shiftry, Foongus. Fairy's Forest: A forest said to be home to beautiful and magical fairies. Residents: Flabebe (Orange Flower), Florges(White Flower) Transform Forest: A forest with a large stone that changes between nine different colors. Residents: EeveeX2, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Sylveon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Espeon, Umbreon. Secretive Forest: A dark forest for pokemon that like to thrive at night. Residents: DecidueyeX2, Venomoth, Ninjask, Spinarak, Ariados, Accelgor, Escavalier, Rowlet, Shedinja. Forest of Destruction: A forest that was once beautiful before it was destroyed by a creature resembling the letter Y. Residents: Yveltal. ---- Eastern Forest Mist-Rise Forest: A forest with a large tree that is home to many bug type pokemon. Residents: Ribombee, Metapod, Weedle, Swadloon, Leavanny, Vespiquenx2, Butterfree, Yanma, BeautiflyX2, DustoxX2, Combee, WurmpleX2, GalvantulaX2, Joltik, Larvesta, Volcarona, Ledian. Flyaway Forest: A large tree stump where flying type pokemon practice in flying battles. Residents: Toucannon, TalonflameX2, Pidgey, Pidgeot, Starly, Togepi, Noctowl, Altaria, Fletchling, Honchkrow. Overgrown Forest: A forest where all the native flora got an extra boost of sunlight and grew very large and rampant. Residents: Scyther, Pinsir, Servine, SceptileX2, Bonsly, Sudowoodo, Lurantis, Treecko, Serperior. Energetic Forest: A forest overflowing with lots of energy. Residents: Meowth(Alola Form), Bewear, Lycanroc(Dusk Form)x2, Lycanroc(Midday Form), Lycanroc(Midnight Form), Raichu(Alola Form)x2, Pikachu, Snorlax, MeowthX2, Mankey, Persian, Delcatty, Lillipup, Munchlax, PichuX2, Delphox, Slakoth, Stoutland, Rockruff. Music Forest: A forest home to pokemon that love to sing and dance. Residents: Oricorio( Baile, Pa’u, Pom Pom, Sensu styles), Kricketot. ---- Glacier Frigid Cavern: A cavern that is home to pokemon that can brave the cold. Residents: Crabominable, Aurorus, Vanillite, Smoochum, Froslass, Beartic, Piloswine, Glalie, Delibird. Christmas Village: A small snow covered village that feels like Christmas all year long. Residents: Snover, Abomasnow, Ninetales (Alola Form), Sandslash (Alola Form). ---- South Plains Safari: A safari like area with lots of grass and fields. Residents: Mudbray, Nidoran M, Nidoran F, Kangaskhan, Dodrio, RhydonX2, Tauros, RhyhornX2, Donphan, Zebstrika, Nidorino, Nidorina. Wild Plains: A meadow with a single tree stump Residents: Rattata, Arbok, Drowzee, Farfetchd, Ekans, MightyenaX3, Patrat, Minccino, Chimchar, Poochyena, Zangoose, Zigzagoon, Cinccino. ---- Badlands Ravaged Field: A field that has been torn apart more times than a person can count. Residents: Spearow, Fearow, Vullaby, SkarmoryX3, Braviary. Thunder Meadow: A thunder filled meadow that is always ravaged by lightning storms. Residents: Grubbin, Togedemaru, CastformX3, Pachirisu, PlusleX3, MinunX3, Chingling, Furret, Ampharos. ---- Caves Echo Cave: A large cave that serves as a massive echo chamber Residents: Zubat, Woobat, NoivernX2, Wynaut, Nosepass, Noibat. Dragon Cave: A large plain cave home to cave dwelling dragons. Residents: Kommo-o, Gabite, Drampa, Gible, Garchomp, SalamenceX2, Bagon, Druddigon, Hydreigon, Haxorus. Boulder Cave: A large cave dug right into a giant boulder. Residents: Dugtrio(Alola Form), Onix. Cryptic Cave: A small dark cave that is very secret and contains only the strongest of Pokémon. Residents: Mewtwo. ---- Ruins Decrepit Lab: A broken down Research Facility Residents: Alakazam, Porygon, Mr. Mime, Ditto, Solosis, Mime Jr., Type:Null, Musharna. Haunted House: An old house that is always spooky year round. Residents: Mimikyu, Lampent, Gothorita, Chandelure, Meowstic. Power Plant: A broken down power plant that still has electricity within. Residents: MagnemiteX2, Voltorb, Electabuzz, Electrode, Magneton, Elekid, Eelectross, Magnezone. ---- Eastern Lakes Waterfall Lake: A large lake with waterfalls feeding into it. Residents: Gyarados, Magikarp, MiloticX3, Feebas. ---- Relics Ancient Relic: An ancient set of ruins that are home to ancient creatures. Residents: Aerodactyl, Yamask, Bronzor, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Regigigas, Golett. ---- City Tower of Victory: A large tower meant to symbolize a sense of power and accomplishment. Residents: Victini. Pokeland: An amusement park that is home to come very interesting and fun having pokemon. Residents: Simipour, Diggersby, Excadrill, Lopunny. Building of Heart: A manmade structure that seems to irradiate a sort of feeling of home and safety. Residents: Magearna. ---- Northern Isles Legendary Island: An ancient Island that is similar to one called Shamouti. Said to house three divine birds. Residents: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres. ---- Plains Beau Plains: A peaceful plain filled with lush green grass and flowers. Residents: VenusaurX2, Deerling (Winter), Deerling (Summer), Sawsbuck (Summer), Turtwig, Budew, Swellow, Roserade, Bulbasaur, Bayleef. Sky Blue Plains: A large plain with a clear sky and a shady tree. Residents: Jigglypuff, Lickitung, Chansey, GardevoirX3, Igglybuff, Happiny, Gallade, Smeargle, Ralts. Sacred Field: A mysterious field with ruins that is said to be a haven to roaming legends. Residents: Entei, Suicune. The War Torn Fields: Fields that have been torn apart by wars and are said to be a training grounds. Residents: Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion. ---- Northern Seas Bountiful Sea: An underwater area that has mysterious lights all across the sea floor. Residents: Starmie, Tentacool, Mareanie. Serene Sea: A calm sea that houses underwater ruins in its depths. Residents: Wailord, Mantyke, Mantine. ---- Pond Turtleshell Pond: A small land connected by bridges with rocks shaped like turtle shells. Residents: Blastoise, Psyduck, Azurill, Araquanid. ---- Northern Lakes Mystic Lake: A mystical lake with an enchanting aura feel to it. Residents: Dragonite, Lapras. ---- River Rub a Dub River: A twisting river that has a water wheel that helps power functions on the ship. Residents: Goldeen, Dewott, Croconaw, DucklettX2, SwannaX2, Samurott. ---- Desert Furnace Desert: An extremely hot desert where life is very scarce. Residents: Sandshrew, Sandslash, Sandile, Hippopotas, Flygon, Cacnea, Krokorok, Vibrava. ---- Marsh Poison Swamp: A swamp that is literally brewing poison within its waters. Residents: Grimer, Koffing, Croagunk, Trubbish. Peanut Swamp: A swamp that, like its name implies, is in the shape of a large peanut. Residents: SwampertX2, Stunfisk, Mudkip, Goomy. ---- Western Islands Island of the Gods: An island that is consistant of only wind, earth and lightning Residents: Tornadus. Guardian's Island: A large island that connects the aspects of the four islands of Alola. Residents: Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele. ---- Southern Isles Southern Island: A small tropical island that seems to be lost in time and home to pokemon that travel at high speeds. Residents: Latias, Latios. ---- Southwest Isles Enclosed Island: A concealed island that is set to housed a pokemon from deep space. Residents: Deoxys. ---- Sky Stratos Lookout: A large cloud peak that serves a place for the protector of Habitat to reside. Residents: Rayquaza. Tower of Yin and Yang: A large skyborne tower that embodies the balance between Yin and Yang. Residents: Reshiram. Category:Lists